powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Ep. 31: Reborn! The Ultimate God
is the thirty-first episode of Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger. It is the last of the four-part arc which introduces Dokita Dora Monsters and Dai Satan. It features the final appearance of the Franken Monster and the debut of the combination of the six Guardian Beasts, Zyutei Daizyujin, followed by the complete combination with Brachion, Ultimate Daizyujin. It also finally reveals the truth of Burai's return in the modern day and his ultimate fate. Synopsis With Daizyujin and Dragon Caesar being destroyed by the power of SatanFranken, the Zyuranger must undertake a quest that will allow for the ultimate form of Daizyujin to be awakened. Plot SatanFranke unfolds its horrifyingly superior power, and Daizyujin and Dragon Caesar soon collapse to the ground under the assault of his power-draining foam. On the brink of complete defeat, Daizyujin and Dragon Caesar send the six Zyuranger to Burai's Lapseless Room with their supernatural power. In the Lapseless Room, Klotho appears and reveals the astonishing truth - Burai had already died long time ago in his suspended animation because of a natural disaster bringing the ceiling down. Klotho has resurrected Burai with a tentative lifespan, because Daizyujin asked her to bring him back. Burai and his Shugozyu Dragon Caesar are needed to revive the perfect form of god, which defeated Satan in the past and will be necessary when Satan returns to the Earth in future, but after the combining ability is restored Burai himself is superfluous. They must hurry, as not only are Daizyujin and Dragon Caesar running out of time, SatanFranke is infecting people with a wasting disease. The six Zyurangers head toward the north, as Klotho has instructed. They find a house by the river with sick children inside. Mei takes it upon herself to tend to the kids and sends Boi to fetch a doctor because the cabin has no phone. During Boi's absence Grifforzer, Lami, and a platoon of Golems attack. While the others battle the obstructive Bandora gang, Geki follows the river and eventually finds a waterfall. He takes a leap of faith down just as Boi returns with the doctor, causing the other five to be teleported to the base of the falls to join him. They discover a mysterious green and gold plate. When each of the six Zyurangers state his/her own attribute on their mission and place his/her medallion on the plate, the golden plate emits beams of seven colors toward Daizyujin and Dragon Caesar. As Daizyujin and Dragon Caesar receive the beams, they regain their powers and the foam smothering vanishes. Daizyujin teleports the Zyurangers into his cockpit. With all of them present, Geki gives the command to merge, and Daizyujin and Dragon Caesar combine into Zyutei Daizyujin and Zyutei Daizyujin's Empire Attack disintegrates. SatanFranke. Further, the Zyurangers summon King Brachion, and Zyutei Daizyujin combines with King Brachion to bring back Kyuukyoku Daizyujin, the ultimate form of Daizyujin. Kyuukyoku Daizyujin's Grand Banisher smashes DaiSatan, and he retreats back to hell to avoid being finished by a second volley. The tower then vanishes, releasing the children. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : **Dai-Satan (Voice): Errors *''to be added'' Notes *It is not explained, in context of the show itself, why Daizyujin didn't tell Klotho to restore Burai's life-force fully, which is puzzling because a full restoration would have improved Burai's chances of living long enough to play his essential role. Furthermore, it is also not explained why Daizyujin was originally so adamant that Burai be killed if he was needed alive so badly, unless he was merely only testing Geki's resolve, to see how far Geki would go in his duties.. *First appearance of the Zyutei Daizyujin (Beast Emperor Great Beast God) and Kyuukyoku Daizyujin (Ultimate Great Beast God) formations. *First and only time Zyutei Daizyujin's Kaiser Burst attack is used. *Burai's only on-foot fight against the Bandora Gang . *First time Burai is seen in a combined mecha's cockpit as a pilot. DVD Releases *''Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger'' Volume 4 features episodes 31-40.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/zyuranger.html *The complete Zyuranger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory in 2015. See Also References Category:Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Noboru Sugimura